Prue's Son
by Wyatt1999
Summary: A little boy's parents are killed.Now Prue has to take care of him.How will she handle her new role?
1. Chapter 1

**Leo was at the manor with Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. They were getting ready to eat supper when Leo got a call. "Piper I'm sorry I have to go."  
" Is it the elders?" Piper asked her husband.  
"No it is one of my charges he is in trouble."  
"Well than go now hurry."  
****Leo orbed in to his charges house and looked around and saw the mess everywhere. The living room was trashed and the kitchen was too. Leo also saw the little boys parents living on the floor he ran over to them and tried to heal them but they were died. Leo looked around for the little boy but did not see him so Leo orbed upstairs to the little boys' room. When he got in the room he saw the little boy lying on the floor unconscious Leo knew he was not died because he was the one who called. Leo ran over to him and put his hands over the little boy and healed him. The little boy opened his eyes and looked at Leo.  
"Waylon what happened here?"  
"A demon. Mom and dad got hurt so I ran up here. But after he was done with them he shimmered up here and did this to me."  
"Do you remember what the demon looked like?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, good I am going to take you to stay with some friends while I let the elders know what happened here. Okay?" Leo told the boy.  
Leo touched the little boys shoulder and orbed them to the manor. The sisters look up to see Leo and the boy come in.  
"Leo who is this?" Prue asked.  
"This is Waylon his parents were just killed by a demon. He knows what the demon looks like. I need you girls to watch him while I go tell the elders about what happened and what they want me to do. Do ya'll mind watching him for me?" Leo asked them as nicely as he could.  
" Sure we'll watch him no problem." Piper told Leo.  
"Waylon I am going to leave you here with them."  
Waylon looked up at Leo with scared eyes. Leo knelt down beside Waylon and looked him in the eyes.  
"It will be okay your safe here. These are the Charmed Ones. You've your mom and dad talked about them. They are very sweet and they will keep you safe while I go tell the elders about what happened. Okay? Just do what they tell you to." Leo told him this softly as he could try to confront him as best he could.  
" Okay I will."  
With that Leo stood up and orbed out leaving them together. Waylon stood there and looked at them. The girls took a really good look at him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes; he looked like he was about  
4 years old. He was looking at them one at a time when he all of a sudden stopped on Prue. He slowly started to walk over to where she was sitting when he got over to her. He took his little hand and touched the left side of her face and stared in to her eyes. He started to cry so Pure picked him up and held him. He lad his head on her shoulder and cried. She held him close and rocked him back and fort. She did this until he stopped crying then she turned him around so he could see Piper and Phoebe.  
"Walyon, how old are you?" Piper asked him.  
" I'm four. What is your name?" Waylon asked her.  
"Oh, I'm Piper. The one holding you is Prue and the one sitting next to her is Phoebe. Leo said your parents talked about the us."  
"Yes they did. They would talk about all the demons you and your ancestors have gone up against and won. Your grandmother Penny and your mother Patty were the best. From what I have heard about the demons you girls have gone up against ya'll are now the best." Waylon told them all of this with a big smile on his face.  
They were still talking when they looked up and saw blue and white orbs at the end of the table. When Waylon saw this he hided by using one of his powers, which was going invisible. When Leo showed up he looked around and then asked, " Girls Where is Waylon at?"  
"He was right here sitting in my lap. We saw you orb in and now he is gone." Prue said.  
" Leo can you sense him?" Piper asked him.  
Leo closed his eyes and focused on Waylon. Leo opened his eyes and winked at the girls as he called out, " I wonder where Waylon could be. I've got something to tell him about what the elders said. If only he would come out so I could tell him."  
When Waylon heard Leo's voice he got a big smile on his face. Leo and the girls were all looking at Prue were Waylon had been sitting. Waylon slow started to appear he was still sitting with Prue.  
" What did the elders say?" He asked Leo with a big smile on his face.  
" Well the elders said you get to stay with the girls for a little while if the girls don't mind you staying. How does that sound?"  
" Really! I get to stay here for a while. That would be great I like the idea a lot." He got down out of Prue's lap and ran over to Leo and throws his arms out for Leo to pick him up. Leo picked him up and hugged him tight.  
" Thank you Leo." Waylon whispered in his ear.  
" Waylon are you hungry?" Piper asked.  
"Yes thank you."  
With that they all sat down and began eating supper and talking. When they were all done they went into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch television. Waylon was sitting next to Leo on the love seat with him and Piper. Soon Phoebe looked over at Waylon and then she nudged Prue and pointed over to Waylon.  
" Leo, Waylon is a sleep I'm going to bed myself so I will take him with me. He can stay with me tonight." With that she got up and picked him up and walked up stairs with him. She used her powers to turn down the covers and then laid him down and took off his shoes and his socks. And pulled the covers over him and then went to changing into her sleep clothes. She crawled in bed and lied on her side so she was facing him.  
As she was dozing off she felt someone cuddle up to her. She looked down and saw Waylon lying with his arm over her side and his head on her chest. She bent her head down and kissed him on top of the head. She fell asleep with him like that. Piper and Phoebe wake up the next morning and walked down the hall to Prue's room. They opened the door very quietly and looked in. They smiled at the scene before them. Prue was lying on her back and Waylon was lying next to her with his head on her stomach. As they stood there Waylon began to stir and wake up. He sat up and looked around for a minute before he saw Piper and Phoebe. Prue began to wake and when she didn't feel Waylon lying next to her she sat up and looked for him. She saw him looking at her with a smile on his face.  
"Good Morning." She said to him.  
" Morning."  
" Who wants breakfast?" Piper asked.  
" I do!" Waylon yelled and jumped off the bed and ran over to Piper and hugged her.  
They walk down stairs and went in the kitchen to get stuff ready.  
" Waylon , what would you like to eat?" Prue asked as she picked him up and sat him on the counter.  
" What ever you would like me to have." He said.  
"No sir, you get to pick what you want in this house. Would you like eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes or cereal. So now what would you like to eat." Piper told him. As she was talking to him Phoebe and Prue were watching his face.  
He was looking at Piper with a puzzled look on his face. "What are pancakes and what are waffles?" He asked Piper. Now at that question their mouths feel open.  
"You've never have waffles or pancakes." Phoebe asked him. Waylon looked at her and shook his head no. "No ma'am I have never had those or eggs. Mom never really cooked a lot if she did it was for dad not me." He told them.  
" Why did your mom cook for your dad and not you." Piper asked.  
" Mom and dad never really like me thought I was a mistake. They were really mean to me never had anything to do with me really." He looked at the floor as he told them this. Prue wanted to know if this was true so she called for Leo.  
Leo orbed in and said " Yes. What is it?" Prue asked "Leo may I speak to you in the other room. Please."  
" Sure. Waylon you stay in here with Piper and Phoebe and help them with breakfast."  
" Yes sir. I will." He said to Leo. As soon as Leo and Prue where out of the room Waylon looked at Piper. " Their going to talk about me aren't they. Am I in trouble? Did I do something to make Prue mad at me? Is she going to make Leo send me some where else?"  
Piper turned to him and answered every question he asked and told him that he had done nothing wrong and that he was not going anywhere.  
While Piper and Phoebe were comforting him. Prue was talking to Leo about how Waylon's parents treated him. " Leo, how bad did his parents treat him?"  
" Pretty bad. They would yell at him for things that were their fault. They would lock him in his room for days at a time. They never really liked him at all. The elders sent me to him when they would either lock him in his room or when they throw him against the wall. I have lost count on how many times I have had to heal him for things they did to him or made him do to his self."  
"Leo what kind of things would they make him do?"  
"Well they would make him stand on top of the fridge and jump or the counter and jump off. So you have to watch him because if he thinks you are mad at him he will automatically climb up on something and jump." Leo told her.  
"Did his parents ever take him to the doctor after he would do this to see if he was hurt?"  
" Some times they would if he broke his arm or he was bleeding really bad. Or the cops would take him. The neighbors would call the cops and they would come out and check everything. But when they wanted to put Waylon in foster care his parents would cast a spell and make them forget."  
" So Darryl will have a file on him and some of his more recent injuries. Right or he could get them for me. So we know all about what we are dealing with here." Prue had a smile on now that she came up with that thought. After Prue asked Leo a few more question. They walked into the kitchen to see what Waylon was up to.  
As they walked in Waylon slid of the counter and ran to Prue. "I'm sorry." He said.  
" What are you sorry about?"  
" I made you mad that is why you were talking to Leo. You're going to make him take me some where else to live."  
Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe then at Leo. " Waylon where is this coming from. Why do you think I am mad at you? I am not mad at you, you have done nothing wrong." She look down at him and took his little hand. She walked over a chair and picked him up an put him on the edge of the table.  
" Well you wanted to talk to Leo by your self and when mom talked to dad by herself they were always mad." He explained why he thought she was mad at him.  
" Waylon I am not mad and you will never have to worry about us making you do what your mom and dad made you do."  
" So no more jumping of the fridge or the stairs or the counter and no being throw at the walls?"  
"Right no more of that. You can do anything you want as long as you are not hurting any of anyone or using your powers in front of people other than one of us. Okay?"  
" Okay. Thank you Prue. I love you." As he said the last three little words he gave her a hug. She answered back " Your welcome and I love you too."  
They eat breakfast and talked about what they were going to do that day.  
" Okay, Waylon are you done with your breakfast?" Prue asked him.  
" Yes ma'am. What now?"  
" Okay we need get you bathed and dressed you are going to work with me. Then when we go out to get lunch I will take you to stay with Piper at P3. Lets get a move on."  
They got up and went up stairs to get him some clothes that Leo had brought for him the night before. Prue picked up a shirt and some pants laid them on the bed so when he was done taking a bath he could put them on. Waylon stood there watching her with amazement and thinking to himself how his mom never did that. After she was done doing that she turned to him and said " Okay lets go get that bath and get that hair washed." She put her hands on his shoulders and led him to the bathroom. Piper and Phoebe were in there get their makeup and hair done. They saw them walk in Piper asked " Waylon do you mind if me and Phoebe finish getting ready while you get your bath?"  
" No. I don't mind just don't put any of that stuff on me."  
Prue was getting his water ready for him while he was undressing. As he was undressing Piper could see his back in the mirror what she saw there made her nudge Phoebe and pointed at his back. Phoebe tried to get Prue's attention when she did she mouthed the words " Turn him around." But Prue didn't have to turn him around he was turning around himself. He was turning around to see why Piper and Phoebe had stopped making noise. When he was all the way around Prue saw what they were looking at. Waylon had what looked like a burn and cuts and bruise all over his back**.** " Waylon what happened to your back? Did some one do that to you?" Phoebe asked him.**

**Waylon looked up at her and he whispered " Mom did it." "Who?" Phoebe asked again because they did not hear what he said. He was still looking at her and said " My mom did it. I made her mad and she used a knife from the kitchen and the burn is from a hot candle wax."**

**Piper turned and walked out of the bathroom. She was going down the stairs to get Leo. " Leo, where are you?" "In here." He called out from the living room. She walked in and he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"**

" **Can you come up stairs with me and look at Waylons' back for us." **

"**Not again." He said as he started off towards the bathroom upstairs. Piper followed in behind him. "What do you mean not again?" She asked him. Prue had not told her or Phoebe what Leo had told her.** **" His parents have done things like this to him before." He had just got those words out when they walked in the bathroom. Prue was sitting in the floor next to the tube. Waylon was sitting in her lap watching Phoebe put on her makeup.**

"**Waylon, Piper said that there is something wrong with your back. Can you standup and let he see it." Prue helped Waylon off of her lap and he walked over to Leo. He turned so Leo could see it. Leo put a hand over his back and tried to heal him but he couldn't. "Leo why is it not working?" Prue asked him. " The reason is because the elders don't want me to heal him. My guess is that they want to see how you guys are going to held something like this."**

"**Okay, Here is what we are going to do. Waylon you are going to get in the tube. Leo would you mind bathing him?" Prue asked. "No I don't mind. Lets get started Waylon. Leo walked over to the tube and helped him in and started with washing his hair. " Great when you get done with him take him to my room I will be in there to get him dressed." Prue turned and walked out of the bathroom. Leo and Waylon were talking as she walked out. She walked down stairs and got the cordless phone and when back up stairs. She went in her room an called Darryl.**

**The phone rang Darryl answered. " Hello. Inspector Morris."**

"**Hey Darryl. It's Prue Halliwell. I need your help with something."**

"**It's not one of those you know cases is it?"**

"**No. It has to do with a little boy named Waylon. His parents were really mean to him. You should have a file on him."**

" **Hold on and I will look in the computer data base." Darryl typed in the name and hit enter.**

" **Here we go. He is 4 years old. Parents were murdered killer not found yet. Boy was not found at the house when cops got there."**

" **That is him. He is here with us. I need a copy of all his file everything. Like the doctor he goes to all the recorders of all his injuries."**

" **Sure I can get you everything you need. Are you going to come and pick them up?"**

" **Yes I will pick them up on my way to work. I will leave here about 9:00 and stop by and get them."**

"**Okay I will get started." Darryl and Prue finished talking.**

**Leo walked in the room with his hands on Waylons' shoulders. When Waylon saw Prue he ran to her and said "I'm all clean. I get dressed now?"**

" **I'm glad you are all clean and yes you can get dressed now."**

"**Leo can you go get Piper I need to talk to her."**

"**Sure be right back." Leo walked out of the door way and when to find Piper.**

**A few minutes later Piper came walking in and saw Prue dressing Waylon.**

"**Leo said you need to talk to me."**

"**Yeah, I'm going to stop by the police station and pick up a file on him and I thought that you could take him with you to the club. After I get the file I need to go into work and let Claire know that I need the day off. I am going to try to get an appointment to see the doctor." **

" **Sure I'll take him with me that is no problem." Piper said.**

**Waylon had not been paying any attention he was standing in between Prues' legs letting her do his hair. When she was finished she told him " Waylon you are going to the club with Piper and stay with her."**

" **Why can't I stay with you?"**

"**I need to go some where and you don't need to be with me. Piper will take care of you until I get there. Okay?"**

"**Okay." Waylon said but you could tell he was kind of sad.**

**They all finished getting ready Phoebe was first to leave she got a ride to school with a friend. Prue was about to leave when she felt something collide with her legs. She looked down and saw it was Waylon hugging her legs. She knelt down and hugged him back. Piper and Leo were standing at the bottom of the stairs watching this tender moment. "Ever since you brought him her Prue has changed. Waylon really likes her." Piper whispered to Leo. " Yeah, he does like her and she likes him. You know I don't think she has smiled like that since Andy died." Piper got to thinking about that Leo had a point. "Your right she hasn't smiled like that in a while." As they were talking Waylon was talking to Prue.**

" **You are coming back right?" **

" **Yes Waylon I will only be about an hour or so. Then I will come see you at P3." She said with a smile on her face.**

" **Then you want leave me again"**

" **No not day unless something comes up then I will have to leave. You will be fine."**

" **Okay." Waylon hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Then Prue walked out the door. Waylon looked at the door thinking that Prue may walk back in.**

**When she didn't he sat down on the floor and started to cry. Leo and Piper ran to him to see what was wrong. " Waylon what's the matter?" Leo asked. "She really left." He said as he turned to Leo. This time Piper leaned over and picked him up. "She'll be back later. Did she say that she would come to P3 when she was done?"**

"**Yes in about an hour or so."**

"**Okay than we better get going." Piper gave Leo a kiss and then walked out the front door. She walked to her car and put Waylon in and then got in herself. She backed out of the driveway and off they went to P3. **

**While they were on their way to the club. Prue was just walking out of the police station where she had a good long talk with Darryl. Darryl gave her Waylons' file the file was about an inch thick. She got in her car and drowse off towards Bucklands to let her boss Claire know that she need the day off. The closer she got to Bucklands she decided to ask for the week off. Right now Waylon needed her more than work. She pulled in a parking spot turned the car off. She got out and walked into the building and headed up to the office. When she got to the floor she wanted she got off the elevator and walked to Claire's office. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard. **

" **Come in" Prue opened the door walked in.**

" **Well hello Prue I was wondering if you were going to come in today" Claire said in the way she always talked to Prue.**

" **Claire, I need the week off."**

" **Let me guess another family emercey. What this time? And I want to know what it is."**

" **Yes it is a family emerecy. If you must know the police found a little boy who's parents were close friends with my sisters and I. They were found murdered yesterday and now I have to take care of him because he has no other family of his own. And we also just found out that his parents were abusive to him very badly. There now you know why I need the rest of the week off." Has Prue finished she looked at Claire.**

" **Ok. I'll let you have today off but tomorrow I want to see this child for myself to make sure your not telling some story. Just so you can go shopping or out with your boyfriend." Claire told Prue.**

" **Ok what time would you like to see me and the boy."**

" **Around 9. Tomorrow morning."**

" **Okay see you then. Good Bye." With that Prue turned around and walked out the door.**

**As Prue got in here car she had an idea about something she could do with Waylon and Piper. Since Waylon is going to live with us he needs new things so he can start over new. She just pulled into the parking lot of P3. She got out and went in. " Piper! It's Prue. I'm here." She said as she looked around the room then she heard " Prues' here!" Then Piper yelled " We're coming. Go head Waylon and see her before you jump throw the roof." And with that Waylon came running out of the back room and straight to Prue. She bent over and picked him up she walked over to the bar an sat him on top. " Have you been good for Piper?" He looked at her with those blue eyes of his and said, " Yes mama I have." **

" **Yes he has been good for me." Piper said as she walked in from the back room carrying a box.**

" **Waylon tell Prue what you did after she left this morning. And tell her what you told me a few minutes ago. Go on tell her." **

" **Waylon what did you do this morning after I left?"**

" **I cried because I thought that you were going to come back." Waylon told her. As he was telling this Prue looked over a Piper. Piper was shaking her head yes.**

" **I told him a few minutes ago that Prue would be here and what did you tell me Waylon."**

" **I told you no that mom would be here."**

" **Who is mom?" Prue asked with a smile on her face.**

" **You are my new mom and Piper and Phoebe are my aunts." He said as he throw open his arms and hugged Prue.**

**They stayed there and worked on getting the club ready for that night. Prue had also called the doctor and got an appointment for the next day at 1 o'clock. They were now finished with getting everything ready Prue looked down at her watch it was 12:00 time for lunch and then maybe some shopping. " Hey Piper are we done here?"**

"**Yeah. Why"**

" **Lets go get some lunch and maybe do some shopping for stuff for Waylon. Where is Waylon?"**

" **I think I know follow me." Piper walked over to the bar and stood next to it. She knocked on the top and Waylon's head popped up. " For some reason he likes to play behind there. Waylon want to go get something to eat and go shopping?" **

" **Ok. Can I bring my stuff with us?" He asked.**

" **What stuff do you have?" Prue asked.**

" **Just these." Waylon told her as he held up his hand showing her what it was. He had an empty box that the straws came in and two napkins.**

" **Have you been playing with those the whole time?" Piper asked. Waylon looked at her and nodded his head.**

" **Sure you can bring them with you. Will go in my car." Prue said.**

**They walked out of the club and got in Prues car. " What would you like for lunch?" She asked.**

" **Um… Whatever you want mom. It does not bother me."**

" **Ok than. Piper what do you want?"**

**Piper couldn't answer right away because she was to busy giggling.**

" **What's so funny over there?"**

" **Its just funny hearing him call you mom. Phoebe was the last one to call you mom and she was about 4 so its been a while since that." After Piper said that Prue got to thinking about it which got her to thinking about her mom.**

" **Prue if me calling you mom makes you sad than I will not call you that. Until you are ready."**

**Prue pulled into a parking spot when he said that. Prue and Piper had their seat belts off and turned to look at him. When they looked at him he had tears in his eyes. "Waylon. Why do you think it makes me sad when you call me mom?"**

" **Because then you think about your mom and how she was taken from you. So I will not call you mom until you are ready for me to."**

"**Waylon you are going to keep calling me mom because I want you to. Do you like the idea of me being your mom?"**

" **Yes very much." He had a big smile on his face and the tears that were in his eyes were now gone.**

" **How did you know that Prue was sad?" Piper asked.**

" **I read her mind. Sorry I did not mean to do it but you were so quite that I was worried that you were mad so I read you mind." He said.**

" **Waylon is that one of your powers?"**

" **Yes. I have a lot more too. Leo knows how many I have now. Some are new and I am still trying to learn how to use them." They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They sat down and ordered their lunch.**

**While they were eating lunch the demon that killed Waylon's parents was in the underworld coming up with a plan of attack. The demons name was Zaner he is an upper level demon. Zaner was hanging out with one of his friends. " How are we going to get that kid away from the Charmed Ones?"**

" **I have an idea Zaner. We could get some lower level demons to help kidnap him and bring him to the underworld were you can kill him." Zaner's friend said.**

" **That is worth a try. Lets get to it." Zaner said. With that off they went to find some willing lower level demons. They found about six demons to help.**

" **Demon number one you will go in tonight. If you fail than we will send another." That was the plan. Everyone agreed to meet up that night.**

**Prue, Piper and Waylon finished their lunch and got in the car so they could go shopping. They drove for a few minutes when they stopped and parked in front of some store. They walked into the store. " Waylon, What would you like to look at first?" Prue asked as Piper got a buggy for the things they were going to get.**

" **Whatever you want to look at first Mom. Is fine with me."**

" **How about we get you some new clothes and new shoes. Then we can go look at toys. How about that?" Prue asked him.**

" **New clothes and shoes. I've never had new things before. Thank you.' Waylon said as they walked over to the clothes.**

" **You are welcome. And you get to pick out what you want. As long Piper and I think they are okay for your age and all that stuff. Now get to picking." **

**Waylon started looking around at everything in front of him. He walked over to a rack and looked through the shirts. **

" **Prue. Do you think that was a good idea? Do you have any idea how much money you are going to spend?"**

" **Yes I do think that it was a good idea. This way he feels indenpent and can learn to do things himself. About the cost I don't care. After what Leo told me about his live he deserves all he can get." Prue finished what she was saying when Waylon came running up to her.**

" **Mom come see you to Piper. I found one thing I want." Waylon grabbed Prue's hand an gave a little tug.**

" **Okay, Where is it at?" Prue asked.**

" **Over here." Waylon was so excited about it.**

**As they got closer to were Waylon was leading them Prue saw a shirt with a skull on it.**

"**Waylon you are not getting a shirt with a skull on it." Prue told him. Waylon shook his head.**

" **Not that. This and he pointed at a suit." Waylon looked up at Prue and saw a smile on her face.**

" **Waylon you want that? Why?" Piper asked this time.**

" **Mom said that she had to take me somewhere important tomorrow and I want something nice to wear." Waylon was right about that they had to go see Clair.**

**They finished getting his new clothes and shoes. They made their way to the toys.**

" **Ok. Waylon what kind of toys do you want?" Prue asked.**

" **Cars."**

" **Cars it is than. Lets go find them." They walked down the isles looking for cars. Piper spotted them first. " Prue over there." Prue looked to were Piper was pointing.**

" **Here are the cars. Get the ones you want."**

**Waylon looked at them and found six that he really wanted.**

" **Ok. Done mom. No more toys." Waylon said as he walked over to Prue and handed the cars to her. **

" **Are you sure you only want six? You can get more cars or something else."**

**Waylon looked at Prue and shook his head no.**

" **What do you want now?" Prue asked. She was wondering what was going on in that head of his.**

" **Books. Please."**

**Prue looked at Piper to see if she heard him or were her ears playing tricks on her.**

" **Books. Ok than lets go."**


	2. Chapter 2

They walked over to the books. Waylon walked down an isle looking at the books he saw a book with a car on the front. It was a picture book he got that one and two more. The other two were kind of thick so Prue could read to him at night. Waylon walked over to Prue an handed her the books. Prue took them from him an put them in the buggy.

" Waylon, How about you get one more book then we can go home."

" Ok." Waylon said. He walked over looked real good and picked up one last book.

They walk up to the checkout. After the cashier finished she said the total was $214.01. Prue pulled out her credit card and paid. They walked out of the store. Before they got to far out in the parking lot Prue picked Waylon up an carried him to the car. Prue sat him in the new buster seat she bought. They finished putting all the bags in the back and made their way to P3 so Piper could get her car.

By the time they got there Waylon was sound asleep. " I'm going to follow you home. See you there."

" Ok." Prue said.

They got home Piper got Waylon out of the car took him in the house and lied him on the couch. Prue walked in the house to put the bags down so she could go get more. Phoebe walked out of the kitchen to see what was going on. " Phoebe will you watch Waylon while Piper and I get the bags out?"

" Sure. Where is he?"

"On the couch asleep."

Phoebe sat down in a chair across from the couch. She had her back turned when the demon showed up. Phoebe got the feeling that she was being watch and turned around. Waylon must have read Phoebe's mind in his sleep because he woke up. He saw the demon about to attack Pheobe so he used his power of electricity generation to kill the demon. Piper and Prue heard the expolion as they were walking up the steps. Prue ran in side. " Phoebe. What was that? Is Waylon ok?" Prue and Piper walked into living room.

" Mom you missed seeing what I did?"

" What did you do?"

" I killed a demon before he could hurt Phoebe. Did I do good mom?"

" You did great sweetheart. Now why don't you and I sit down and watch tv."

" Ok. Mom." Waylon waited until Prue sat down then he climb up and sat down.


End file.
